bratzzfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Surfer
Jacob Norrin Radd (aka: Silver Surfer) is one of the most powerful beings in the entire Universe. He is the son of one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, called Galactus. He is described "Silver God", because he was so beautiful and hot in his Silver form, he is also described as hottest man in the Universe. Early Life Jacob Norrin Radd '''is born on planet Eraklyon, who is approximately 19,000,000 light years from Earth. His father Galactus is leader of the '''elders of the universe, one of the most powerful entites in the entire Universe. He has a happy childhood, he always hang out with his friends, and has alot of girls. His powers is one of the most powerful in the entire Universe. He can control matter and energy on atomic level, and have The Cosmic Power, witch is one of the greatest powers in the Universe, along with The Great Dragon Fire. Becoming Silver Surfer He always wanted to go in advetures, and help peoples. He find out that he can turn his body in silver color, and become much stronger, and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. He started to go on planet to planet, and help people's, he destroy many demons, witches and Universe enemies, becoming the Universe super-hero. Life as Silver Surfer He surfing the Universe, was found a lost planet, and make of her his own planet, who become a very powerful and beautiful. He after start again to help a magical creatures and people's in trouble. He destory alot evil beings, and become the Universe greatest super-hero ever. He continue to surfing and find the Earth, to him it was very beautiful and he land on Earth. He start to enjoy on Earth, until he didn't meet-up Cloe, he was falling in love in her. And first time, when they see they started to fight and he beat her up. He brings her back to her home, and everyone was enchanced by Silver Surfer, they all think that he is beautiful and very powerful being. Then he turn him self into his human form, and girls said that he is the hottest guy they ever see. But Cloe didn't know that girls talk to Surfer, she goes out and start talking about him, she didn't know that the Surfer is front her, in his human form. She said that she hate him, and that he must be beat-up. The girls didn't like this idea, and they said that they can't attack him because he is too powerful them, Cloe was furious and she start to read their minds, but Surfer block their minds, and Cloe couldn't read them. She was so furious, and she didn't know that the hottest guy in the Universe, is the Silver Surfer, behind her. Powers and Abilites *The Cosmic Power *Matter Manipulation *Godlike Strength *Invulnerabiliy *Godlike Stamina *Hyperspace Travel *Atmosphere Manipulation *Unlimited Electrokinesis *Unlimited Telekinesis *Telepathy *Regeneration *Resurrection *Molecular Manipulation *Voice Manipulation *Cosmic Senses *Cosmic Self-Sustenance *Time Manipulation *Elements Manipulation *Temperature Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Size Manipulation *Force Field *Surfer Fury Customised *'Favourite Food :' Unuknown *'Favourite Colour :' Silver *'Favourite Hobby :' Surfing, fight, work-out, kissing with Cloe *'Ideal Grilfriend:' Cloe *'BFF: '''Iceman *'Favourite Movies :' Unuknown *'Loves :' Surfing, singing, Cloe *'Hates :' Unuknown *'Favourite Music : Electro, Dance, Rock, R&B *'Favourite Attack : '''Surfer Fury *'Favourite Subject: Athletic Pictures Silversurfer.jpg|Silver Form Silversurfer3.jpg|Silver Form silversurfer2.jpg|Silver Form silversurfer4.jpg|Silver Form silversufer5.jpg|Silver Form silversufer7.jpg|Silver Form silversurfer6.jpg|Silver Form surferycloe.jpg|Silver Surfer kiss Cloe first time Jake.jpg|Human Form Jake Campione picture.jpg|Human Form Jazz_(5).jpg|Human Form Jazz_(4).jpg|Human Form Jazz_(3).jpg|Human Form Jazz_(2).jpg|Human Form Jazz_(1).jpg|Human Form Jazz.jpg|Human Form Category:Males Category:Templates Category:Others Category:Guys